Nobody Does It Better
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Steamy sequel to "The Spider and the Fly", and set at the end of "Last Rights.". Melissa has just single-handedly ended John Speers' political career. How will he punish her?


Sequel to my earlier fic "The Spider and the Fly" and set at the end of "Last Rights". I'd suggest a reading of "Spider" first – it's short, smutty and will save a lot of extra preamble here. For anyone of a nervous disposition, this one is definitely M rated for a reason!

Quick summary of the ending of "Last Rights" :  
>With the evidence provided by Max, a disillusioned teenager, Melissa discovers the government's ultimate aim to do away with democracy and turn Britain into a police state. In a live TV interview she reveals the subversive plan to the whole nation, ultimately leaving John Speers (Phil Glenister) no alternative than to sacrifice himself to exonerate the Prime Minister. Speers' career is effectively over and he is not a man to forgive easily …<p>

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nobody Does It Better**

Speers was parked up outside Melissa's apartment, hands clutching the wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. If she'd slept with him, with Max, he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. He'd lost everything else today, he'd be damned if he was going to lose her too, especially as this whole sorry mess was her fault. He ran a hand distractedly through his hair, wishing he hadn't given up smoking. Christ, what a bloody day. Everything he'd worked for all these years dangled tantalisingly in front of him, then suddenly snatched away at the last minute. Damn her! He slammed the steering wheel hard in frustration.

The outer door opened and Max emerged, looking around furtively before heading away from the building. Speers slid down in his seat, his face hidden in the shadows, waiting until the young man was well out of sight before he emerged from the car. He took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Lissie, it's me. Open the door."

No answer. He waited a few seconds and buzzed again.

"Come on, Lissie. We can't leave it like this. And you owe me after today …"

His voice was soft, seductive, persuasive. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist for long. Sure enough, the buzzer went and he pushed the door open and climbed the stairs two at a time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melissa pressed her forehead against the wall, her heart pounding. How did he always manage to have this effect on her? Just the sound of his voice, low and husky, caused a wave of desire to flow through her, the heat building between her thighs. Would he be furious with her, she wondered? Christ, he was sexy when he was angry.

The door flew open and suddenly there he was towering in front of her, breathing hard, all blazing blue eyes and testosterone. Before she knew it she was pinned against the wall, his leg in between hers and his hand gripping her chin, forcing her to meet his icy glare. Her lipstick was slightly smudged from her earlier kiss with Max and he gently ran his thumb over her lips as if to reclaim them as his.

"Did you sleep with him?"

His voice was soft and menacing, turning her already unsteady legs to jelly. She shook her head vehemently in denial.

"No … I promise …"

His eyes bored into her very soul.

"Did you want to?"

She was careful to hold his gaze, playing the wide-eyed innocent. He always liked that.

"No, John. He's cute, but he's way too young."

He was so close her senses were overwhelmed by the sheer masculinity of him, his familiar scent, his hard body pressed against her, his lips barely inches from hers.

"Always remember, Lissie. You need a man, not a boy …"

His eyes dropped to her mouth, and her lips parted in readiness for the kiss she knew was coming. He bent his head and gently slid his tongue along her lower lip, then flicked it in and out of her mouth, rubbing his thigh against her hard. Her insides dissolved into liquid and she moved a hand to the back of his head, needing to pull him in closer, desperate to deepen the kiss. Still he held back, teasing her upper lip, and she sighed, pleading with him.

"Please, John …"

Without warning his mouth came down hard on hers, his tongue invading, exploring, demanding and she responded with delight, moaning and pressing herself against him, her fingers entwined in his hair.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and spun her round, pulling her arms up and pressing her hands against the wall. She could feel his breath hot on her neck and his hardness against her hip and she groaned as his mouth ravished her neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin behind her ear.

"Don't move unless I tell you to."

He slid his hands slowly down her body to rest on her hips and she shivered in anticipation, wondering what he would do next, her breath catching in her throat. She knew he was toying with her, reminding her he was still the one in control, powerful, virile, all man, and he knew that was exactly what she craved. She loved their mind games, knowing he really liked it when she tried to wind him up, so she played along.

"And what if I decide I don't want you?"

His hands moved up until his fingers were stroking the undersides of her breasts, and his voice was a low sexy growl against her ear.

"Like you didn't want me when you were on your knees sucking my dick last night … or when I screwed you senseless over that table the night before?" He mimicked her voice, high and breathy, pleading with him. "John! … oh God, you're the best … fuck me now … please …"

He made short work of the buttons on her blouse, his fingertips trailing teasingly over the bare skin of her stomach and back up to her breasts, careful to avoid brushing against a nipple. She groaned, rubbing herself against him, memories of their previous encounters filling her mind, and he chuckled quietly.

"I know exactly what you want, you dirty girl, but you'll have to ask me nicely."

"Your hands … on my tits …"

She was panting for him now and he obliged, cupping both breasts. It wasn't nearly enough for her, and he knew it.

"John … mmmm … fingers …"

"Where, Lissie?"

The bastard was going to make her beg. She didn't think she'd ever been more turned on, the ache between her thighs now becoming an urgent throb.

"Nipples … please …"

His thumbs stroked her lightly through her bra, followed by his fingers tweaking and pinching hard and her head flew back onto his shoulder, a low moan issuing from her throat. He moved one hand down between her thighs, rubbing her through her trousers and she rocked her hips against his busy fingers, lost in the sensation.

And then, without warning, he stopped, stepping away from her abruptly and moving into the kitchen, leaving her flushed and panting for breath.

"Thirsty work, this."

He opened the fridge and selected a bottle of champagne before collecting two glasses on his way back and depositing them on the table.

"So. What shall we drink to, then? My career going down the pan? My life in ruins? Please, do join me."

He uncorked the bottle expertly and she turned round on shaky legs and sat down unsteadily opposite him, accepting the glass he passed over to her and taking a nervous sip. So this was how he planned to punish her then, leaving her in a state of advanced arousal. Bastard. Sexy as hell, but still a complete bastard. She watched him, his silver eyes gleaming and the usual pout back in place as he loosened his tie before slipping it off and dropping it on the table. She was so desperate for him her pride was forgotten and seeing him slowly undoing a couple of shirt buttons really wasn't helping. She swallowed hard, staring at the tie, and he followed her line of vision, smiling wickedly at her.

"Fancy being tied up again, you naughty little girl? That was a fun night, I must admit. Still got the photos somewhere. Now. Let me think. How shall I have you tonight …"

He took a sip of champagne, his eyes burning into her, and replaced the glass on the table, sitting back with his arms crossed. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Any preference? Bedroom? Sofa? Table again, maybe? This hard-on won't wait all night."

Her cheeks flushed at the thought and she looked down at her hands, her heart beating fast. He knew her so well, knew exactly what buttons to press.

"Bedroom."

It was barely a whisper. He stood, undoing the rest of his shirt to reveal smooth tanned chest, and she moved round the table to stand in front of him, tentatively running her hands over his warm skin. She looked up into his face, seeing the desire burning in his eyes, and leaned in to slowly, teasingly lick a nipple before biting down hard on it, hearing his sharp intake of breath.

"Bed … now …"

It was a low menacing growl and she thrilled to the feel of the vibrations through his chest, an insistent pulse beating between her thighs. He swung her up into his arms, and she ran her hands through his hair, nuzzling at his chin as he strode into the bedroom with her, placing her down on the bed before stripping off his shirt and standing in front of her, impassive, waiting. She looked up at him seductively from under long lashes before slowly unzipping his trousers, never breaking eye contact. Freeing his impressive erection, she ran a hand slowly up and down it, marvelling again at the size of him. He hissed softly through his teeth as she replaced her hand with her tongue, working her way slowly up his length and teasing the tip before taking him into her hot mouth, greedily sucking and licking. His hands moved to tangle in her hair as he watched her pleasure him, trying to maintain some semblance of control. Feeling his hips start to buck forwards she released him and sat back, face flushed and lips swollen.

"Need to feel you inside me."

"Strip for me, then …"

His gaze never wavered as she slowly undressed for him and then knelt on the bed, hands on the headboard for support, looking seductively back over her shoulder. His mouth twitched in amusement. She knew this was one of his favourite positions, giving him access to all of her luscious body, but it was one of hers too, crafty little cow. He removed the rest of his clothes slowly. After what she'd put him through, he was going to make her wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mattress dipped down behind her and his warm breath caressed her bare shoulder, the softest feather-light touch of his hands skimming up her arms. She shivered, goosebumps appearing on her skin where his fingertips had passed, and he stroked his way slowly, sensually, across her belly, over her hips and down her naked thighs, his touch setting her body alight. She sighed as he moved her hair to one side and gently brushed his lips over the nape of her neck and along her shoulder before pressing little kisses down her spine. His arms went round her, his hands cupping her ample breasts, kneading, squeezing, pinching her nipples as he bit down on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise.

"John! … Oh God, want you so much …"

"Good things come to those who wait …"

He emphasised the word "come", his voice a lustful growl in her ear, as he ran a hand over her flat stomach and down between her legs, teasing briefly before thrusting two fingers hard inside her. She moaned, pushing against his hand, aware of him rock-hard against her hip. He withdrew his fingers, and she wriggled against him, desperate now.

"Oh, please …"

He couldn't wait any longer, bending her forwards and sliding into her welcoming warmth, enjoying her groan of pure pleasure. Holding her hips steady he began to thrust into her hard, feeling the stress and frustration of the day melt away, oblivious to anything but the feel of her, tight and wet, clenching round him. Her breath was coming in little gasps and pants now and he knew she was close. Slowing his rhythm he snaked a hand round to pinch a nipple hard, then slid it down between her thighs again, knowing just how to touch her.

"Mmmm … so close, John … fuck … yeeesss …"

Her hips bucked against his hand and then he felt her body stiffen as she cried out incoherently, spasming round him as she reached dizzying heights then spiralled down, shuddering and gasping. He pulled her back hard, thrusting even deeper, watching himself moving in and out of her, the sweat beading on his brow.

"The best … and don't you … fucking … forget it …"

He exploded into her finally with a groan of triumph, his hips pumping uncontrollably, seeing stars before his eyes, riding wave after wave of pleasure. God, that felt better. He pulled out and crashed back onto the bed, heart pounding, eyes closed. She saw the small smile of satisfaction playing round his lips and stroked his cheek before laying down, her head on his chest. They didn't do post-coital cuddling as a rule but it had been an exceptional day, she thought, as she lay listening to his gradually slowing heart-beat. And he was right. Oh God, he really was the best …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. There's a new Galex fic in the pipeline – but I'm holding it to ransom until I get some reviews on this one ... )


End file.
